


Will You Help Me?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Drug Withdrawal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Do you mind going to lunch with me? I have something I need to ask you.

\----

You had a feeling you knew what it was. Ever since Spence had been taken by Tobias Henkel, you knew he’d been struggling with dilaudid; he’d been acting differently. Instead of being his affable self, he’d been extremely agitated and irritable. He was constantly not feeling well - his normally rosy cheeks looking more pallid and sallow. As one of his best friends, you were surprised he hadn’t said anything to you yet, but you wanted him to come to you in his own time, as long as he was still able to do his job.

\----

Sure, Spence. Looking forward to it. :)

\----

A few hours later, you told everyone you were going to grab lunch down at the pizza place and offered to bring some back. Once you were outside and not within earshot of the Bureau anymore, he started to speak. “Umm…so I said I had something to ask you…I’m sure you know that I’ve been struggling since Tobias took me…”

“I know,” you whispered, linking your arms through his and pulling it close. “I wanted you to come to me when you knew you were ready to get help. What can I do?”

When you got down the block, you turned into the pizza place and placed an order, for yourselves, as well as a pizza to take back for your friends. “I know it would be a lot to ask, and if you don’t want to, it’s okay, but since your my best friend I figured I’d ask.”

“It’s okay, Spence,” you replied, placing your hand on top of his as you waited for your lunch. “What can I do?”

He hesitated and looked around, wanting to double check and make sure that no one from the Bureau was in earshot. “I don’t want to go anywhere that might report back to the Bureau. I can’t imagine what I’d do if I lost my job. But I need to quit. Since we both decided to take a few days off, would you mind coming over while I detox? I don’t think I’m strong enough to do it myself.”

“I’ll help you,” you said. “This weekend?” 

“Yea,” he said, a tear falling from his eye as your order number was called out. You went and grabbed your lunch, handing the cashier $40 and turning around. “And Y/N,” he cracked, pulling you in for a hug, “Thank you.”

—————-

That Friday night after work, you both made your way to his apartment. Once you walked in, you had to accomplish your first order of business. “Okay, Spence. Two questions? Do you want to do this completely cold turkey, or do you want to titrate yourself off of it? And two, where is every single jar, pill or needle you have? We’ll do that one first.”

As Spencer showed you around the apartment, handing you bottle after bottle and needle after needle, you decided that tonight and tomorrow, he would have slightly less of the dilaudid than he normally did, and Sunday and Monday he would be off it completely. You would be controlling his intake the entire time. “You know that Sunday and Monday are going to be insanely difficult and possibly very painful right?” you asked.

He shook his head - the fear in his eyes apparent. “Yea, that’s why I asked you to come. More so for the pain than anything else. I’ve tried to get off it before and gotten to the ‘Sunday’ point. The pain was too much to bear, so I started using it again.”

“That’s why I’m here,” you said with a soft smile. “Okay this is everything?” You looked down at the seven or so bottles he had hidden throughout the apartment, as well as the bag of needles he kept.

“That’s everything,” he said. “That really is everything.” He looked so scared. “I had some this morning. I normally take it twice a day and I haven’t had the second one today.”

“Alright,” you said, picking up a needle and a bottle. “Fill it with what you normally have and then give it to me.” When he handed it over, you immediately put back half, handing it back to him and hugging his arm while he shot it into the opposite arm.

“I’m sorry,” he said, tearing as he removed the needle and handed it back to you. You looked up at him confused. “I’m sorry that you have to see me like this. I never imagined…”

“It’s okay Spencer. I know this isn’t what you expected, but this stuff is addicting and you didn’t start it willingly. You’ll get through this. I’ll make sure of it,” you rubbed his arm as he leaned into you, yawning with the stress of what was to come. “We should probably go to sleep. I’ll be keeping this until you’re off it completely and then I’ll dispose of it.”

Both of you got changed and got under the covers. “Okay, Spence, I don’t want to sound like I distrust you, but I just want to make sure. Everything I have is it, right?”

“Yea, that’s all it,” he replied, swallowing hard as he put his head down on the pillow. “And thank you again.”

—————-

The next morning, when you woke up, you made both of you breakfast, making sure to bring the bag of drugs with you. Once the coffee was made, you heard him walk outside where you greeted him with a cup of coffee, an omelet, some bacon and the dosage that you gave him last night, except this time, it would be one whole dose over the course of the day. 

After the first dose, you sat at the table near his bookcase and and played chess for a while, until he was starting to feel light-headed and sweaty. You sent him off to take a nap and after he woke up again, you watched a movie, before making him dinner, giving him his second dose and cuddling with him as he fell asleep, sweaty and shaking. Tomorrow and Monday would be the true tests.

—————-

It was Sunday. Today would be the day he had one fourth of what he’d normally have in a day. “Do you want to have it now, tonight, or in the middle of the day?”

“Middle,” he said, massaging the arm he normally shot into. “Cramps are a side effect. Everything in my body hurts.”

“I’m so sorry,” you said, wrapping your arms around him. “I made breakfast again and after you’re done, if you want, I can give you a back or neck massage.” 

After he ate most of his breakfast, he went to sit on the couch. Nausea was another side effect and he wasn’t amazingly hungry. For a while, you firmly pressed your flattened hands against his back, but he couldn’t sit still. Yet another side effect. He dealt with it for about half an hour before he couldn’t take it anymore, so you decided on giving him his mid-day dose. “Do you want me to do it?” you asked, seeing his hand shake. He handed the needle to you and you injected it into his skin. “This is almost over,” you said convincingly. “It’s going to be difficult, but once it’s out of your system and there’s nothing left in the apartment, you’ll be better. Are you going to NA meetings?” 

He nodded. “Yea, once a week…I don’t know if I’m going to make it through tomorrow.” The past day to day and a half had been a little more difficult than Friday night, and he was already in pain. It was about to become unbearable - and he knew it.

“You’ll do it,” you replied. “I’ll be here every step of the way.”

Sunday night consisted of a lot of muscle cramping and even more nausea, but after about an hour of throwing up, it started to subside and you attempted to go to sleep. However, the cramping was so bad that it woke him and subsequently, you, up. “Y/N, I think…”

“No,” you said, a tear threatening to fall out of your eye. “I know you think you need it, but you don’t.” You situated his head in your lap and grabbed his hand. “Squeeze my hand whenever you need.” For hours, until about 2 o’clock in the morning, he shook violently, only stopping his groaning when his body had gotten so tired that he fell asleep. Both of you had only gotten about four hours of sleep, but today was the first day he’d have without drugs in quite some time.

After breakfast, which he ate with great eagerness, his muscles started to hurt again. When he got up to go the couch, he fell, collapsing into a cold sweat on the floor. He started to scream, so you ran to the couch, grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head, allowing him to scream into your shoulder as the tremors rolled through him. “Y/N, please,” he cried. 

“Spencer, no,” you insisted. “You are almost through this. This is probably going to be the last of it. Fight it.” For another hour and a half, he cried into you, screaming in agony as his muscles cramped and contracted, but finally, moments before you thought he would pass out, the cramps started to subside. Normally, he probably wouldn’t have fallen asleep so easily, but the moment the cramps stopped, he fell asleep, so you stayed with him on the floor until he woke up.

“Hey,” you whispered, as his eyes fluttered open. “How are you feeling?”

Pushing up from the floor, his eyes still heavy, he started to smile. “Better,” he laughed. “My muscles still hurt, but more like they do after a workout than anything else, and I’m hungry.”

“Good,” you chuckled, hugging him as you both moved up from the floor. “I’ll make you something to eat…just…don’t get used to it.”

“I won’t. And thank you…so much. I don’t think I could’ve done this without you.”


End file.
